


Don't Nose In Other People's Gardens!

by Ghosti_Gabalia



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angel Character, Flowers, Gen, Hermitblr Demise, Magic, Nausea, Silver is not my character, Withering, demise 2, wither roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghosti_Gabalia/pseuds/Ghosti_Gabalia
Summary: In a oddly calm night on the Demise server, Silver decides to help her neighbor out.
Relationships: None





	Don't Nose In Other People's Gardens!

**Author's Note:**

> This is based of the hermitblr demise on tumblr. Basically, it's inspired by hermitcraft's demise but instead you have to draw or write that persons character to kill them.  
> The character in question belongs to silverderp098 on tumblr!  
> I already have this posted on tumblr. Anyways, sorry i havent posted here, lads. whoops  
> here is a shitty oneshot i made at 3AM yesterday.

The faint glow of the lantern hung from the porch was a lovely distraction for Silver. Watching hypnotically as it swayed gently with the wind. Despite the rainy day, Silver’s spirits never faltered. Even in the calmer, duller moments like this. It was an odd thing, to describe any moment on this server as calm. But, despite the minor detail of rampaging and chaos, the angel had made some great connections here. Even if none of them would last too long after this, it’s nice to meet people out of her bubble for once.   
She’d never met this many people before. At least in the time she remembered… Maybe she used to have as many friends as this?

Oh well, best not to dwell.

Silver fiddled with the flowers in her hair as she looked across the hill. There was a vast array of flowers and berry bushes, and even further off was someone’s home. It was a dark, rustic house with several vines and wilting flowers surrounding it. It was such a sharp contrast compared to her own, colour filled by floral tributes.   
She didn’t know the owner of the house too well, it was an Enderman (Enderwoman??) that belonged to the long eliminated Famtom’s team. Curiously she stepped off her porch and followed the trail of overgrown plants to her neighbours house. It was small and unkempt but not neglected. It was clear a lot of people came in and out. The dying torch illuminated the worn stairs and makeshift path leading to the door. Silver frowned, there was plenty of space to make such a lovely garden and it had been claimed by weeds. The girl decided right then and there to fix that and be a good neighbour.

Silver knelt down inspecting the wilting tulips, pressing her hand to the soil and focusing hard. The stem of the tulip trembled as it lifted itself up, the missing petals growing back and the damaged ones healing. Silver smiled at the tiny orange flower, but her smile fell again when she looked at the rest of the garden. Right. Think bigger.  
Silver dug her nails into the dirt focusing on the individual roots. The soil was so dry, they barely lasted before they died. She could maybe work with that.   
One by one, each dead flower sprung back into life to flutter elegantly in the wind. Silver smiled again, her neighbour would sure appreciate this. Silver relinquished her magic by pulling her hand out of the dirt and reaching to pluck a weed. But the moment she did so, the flowers wilted back to their former selves all over. Silver tilted their head. Strange, her magic was supposed to have permanent effects. She reached over and pulled a petal off, examining it. It was a normal lifeless petal with signs of longlasting magic. She tried her trick again, only for the same thing to happen.

Silver frowned, looking across the garden only to see there was a group of flowers that hadn’t died at all. Infact, if she remembered correctly, she had never touched them to begin with. As she got closer, she saw they were roses. Black roses. They were standing unyielding against the wind, barely moving a bit. Like nothing could move them at all. Silver stood in the middle of the roses. 

Of course, that was the wrong move. 

She began swaying, her legs trembled beneath her. She stumbled before plummeting onto the ground, the thorns of the flowers digging into her skin. Silver leered at the roses through her blurry vision. She coughed dryly, barely able to stop. Her throat burned and her limbs ached. She attempted to claw at the flowers, but that only worsened her sudden fatigue. 

She heaved, clutching her stomach as she remembered the familiar effect.


End file.
